


Likewise

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: In the middle of the night, a certain presence slowly aroused Tezuka from his sleep. Another Smutty fic!





	

Warm hand caressed his cheek, slowly arousing him from the deep slumber. Barely awake, Tezuka grunted and told the figure next to him go to back to sleep.

As soon as he finished his sentence, the hand stopped caressing his cheek. He could hear the sound of fabric rustling and grunts of protest coming from the other figure. It echoed the empty room as the person beside him shook his head in disagreement. 

“Ouch!” Yelled out Tezuka as the once gentle, warm hand pinched his cheek, forcing him to open his eyes.

The colour of blue greeted him. It shimmered under the low light that bleeds inside the room. Red lips slowly curved into a smile.

"Hi." Fuji greeted him softly while brushing the hair that partly covered his brown eyes.

Satisfied, the blue-eyes prodigy went back to caress the redden cheek, enjoying the small moment between the two of them. 

Tezuka blinked his eyes couple of time, slowly adjusting to the dim light. Gazing at the blue coloured eyes, he found himself captivated at the man wrapped underneath his arms. He breathed in deeply; realizing the figure next to him had grown more beautiful since their last meeting. 

Gently, he brushed the smooth, warm back and watched the blue-eyed prodigy shivered under his touch. Sliding his hand upwards - towards the slim and elongated neck, he moved even closer. The already smiling lips grinned even wider as he captured that alluring, kissable mouth.

Soft moans immediately filled the once quiet room. Legs intertwined, they kissed until none of them had any more oxygen inside their body. He could taste their previous session, still deeply ingrained inside the prodigy’s mouth.

Fuji held his face even tighter as they parted while he buried his fingers underneath that soft, honey coloured hair.

Forehead to forehead, they both gasped for air. Long eyelashes lingered against the cold air as Fuji kept his blue eyes closed. Tezuka noticed the increased temperature of his companion. His own body felt hotter as well.

Leaving the soft, light brown hair, his hand traced the gradual curve of Fuji’s eloquent body. Feeling the smooth, pale skin, he brushed against the arched back before settling at the slim waist, caressing the gentle silhouette.

Fuji nuzzled even closer to his face.

“More…” The other whispered softly. “Touch me more…” Added Fuji as the red lips touched his again. 

The already thin air left his body when he pulled the body even closer, returning the tender kiss. His hand left the curved waist and moved further down, slipping his fingers in-between the soft buttocks. 

Brushing his middle finger against the puckered entrance, he gently pushed through, opening the tight hole. Warm muscle immediately clasped around his finger, trembling at the invasion.

Fuji parted from the kiss, moaning sweetly. His blue eyes opened wide, washed in pleasure while the red lips gasped for air. 

“Ughmm…!” Slowly moaned the honey brown haired man. No longer cupping Tezuka’s cheek, Fuji’s warm hands now moved to caress the stoic man’s chest, feeling the hard muscle before slipping onto the wide back.

Slender fingers pushed against the ex-captain’s bare skins, scrapping and marking him as he slipped another finger to open the small entrance. It was still tight despite their previous session. Trails of cum started to leak out of the puckered entrance. 

“Wa-wait…” Fuji suddenly stopped him in-between the out-of-breath-moans.

Cold air then touched his skin. The thick blanket no longer covered them, having fall off to the edge of the bed. It was replaced by a familiar weight pushing against him. With a quick movement, the other had pushed him against the bed and climbed on top of him, causing his fingers to slip out from the wet entrance.

Legs spread and rested on both of his side, the blue-eyed prodigy sat straight as he started to grind their growing erection together. Tezuka grunted at the friction and barely saw the red lips opened seductively. At times like this, he regretted his blurry vision.

He felt the familiar tongue as Fuji grabbed his hand, the one that was inside the tight entrance just moments ago, and licked the milky white fluid off hand before devouring his middle and index finger.

The heat grew restlessly as he watched the head bopping up and down his fingers. Trails of saliva trickled down his hand, replacing the leftover cum.

“Uhmmm….” Moaned Fuji sweetly, grinding his slender hips against him. Having released the fingers out of the warm mouth, Fuji grabbed his other hand and brought both of them against the prodigy’s pale chest, grazing the redden, perked nipples.

“Play with them…” The honey haired added, still holding his hands. Fuji was deliberately stirring him up.

He remembered caressing the pointy flesh just hours ago. Using his slippery tongue to wet and fondle the perked up nipples before giving them a hard pull.

Now using his thumbs, he pushed the redden flesh firmly and heard gasped of pleasure coming from the other. It was still highly sensitive that Fuji tightened his grasps around his hands and moved restlessly. Droplets of the milky white liquid started to drip from the tight entrance and onto his body. 

“Ughmmmm!” Moaned Fuji. 

Tezuka watched the man above him squirming in pleasure as he continued to rub the enlarged nipples in-between his thumbs and index fingers before pinching and pulling them roughly. 

“No-!!!” Cried out Fuji, holding his hands even tighter. “Don’t-! Not so rough.”

He ignored his pleading and continued to handle the redden flesh roughly. Fuji cried out even louder and started to move his hips again, grinding their leaked erection together.

Tezuka grunted in desperation, unable to hold it anymore. Watching Fuji writhing and gasping in pleasure always made him restless. He was about to rise from the bed when Fuji used his whole body to block him.

“Not yet.” Teased the other. Fuji’s beautiful face hovered near him. Soft, honey brown hair brushed against his heated face.

Tezuka watched a wider smile formed on the red lips. Slowly, the blue-eyed man guided his hand underneath the shaped thighs. His arm brushed against Fuji’s sensitive manhood, now fully erect and started to leak. The young prodigy gave another soft moans as he encouraged him to enter the tight hole again.

Gently, the red lips opened even wider, producing slow moans when Tezuka inserted his middle finger after caressing the wrinkled, outer skin. Fuji’s own slender fingers joined him. It opened the tight hole even wider, spilling more cum onto the ex-captain’s body and the bed.

Warm air hit his face. Inches away, Tezuka could clearly see the blue eyes washed in pleasure. The body on top of him buckled even more when he reached for that bumpy, pleasurable spot.

“Uhmm…t-there… more….” Urged him. Fuji’s own finger brushed against Tezuka, pushing the wrinkled lining.

Droplets of clear liquid dripped heavily from the tiny slit, coming from Fuji’s erect penis. It wetted Tezuka’s arm as he inserted another finger. The inner muscle immediately clenched around his and Fuji’s fingers.

“Ughmmmm! Don’t-!” Fuji cried out again while the stoic man spread the tight hole, scissoring the sensitive inside, causing more cum to spill from the inside. 

The man hovered above him continued to squirm as he used his two fingers to move in and out of the hole, occasionally pinching the swollen spot that made Fuji screamed out.

“AA-!!” Moaned the other, buckling his hips even more. The entrance felt hotter than before. Stretched as he guided Fuji’s hand to insert another finger inside the hole. Together, four fingers moved easily, spreading the soft entrance wider.

“Tezuka…” Fuji called out his name. The slender body trembled furiously. He responded by kissing the gentle lips that was only inches away, eliciting more moans of pleasure from the smaller man.

Fuji’s other hand was still holding Tezuka’s tightly, wrapping the long fingers around the hard and chaffed hand. He and him have the same calluses on their hand.

He bit the bottom of Fuji’s redden lips when the warm liquid spilled onto his body. Tight muscle clenched around their fingers. He watched as the man above him came and shivered in pleasure.

Gasping for air, the young prodigy shifted that slender body and pulled out his long fingers from the widen hole. He also did the same and used the same hand to caress the toned, shaped thigh.

He shivered when the other started to lick the spilled cum on his body. It made his cock twitched and painfully hard. Fuji’s tongue brushed against his nipple, sucking the now redden flesh before biting them hard, exacting revenge for the rough handling he did to the prodigy’s perky nipples.

“Fuji…” He groaned, hoping the other would understand his desperation. Thankfully he saw the wide smile forming as slender body positioned above his raging erection.

“Watch me. Keep your eyes on me, okay?” Said Fuji as he used his slender fingers to spread the widen entrance. Despite his slightly blurred vision, Tezuka saw the wrinkled flesh twitching heavily, red and wet from being fingered. More cum leaked through, dripping on his hard erection.

With a swift movement, Fuji held his raging erection with his other slender hand, causing him to moan loudly. He watched the exposed hole engulfed his thick cock bit by bit as the blue-eyed prodigy lowered himself. The small entrance widen, stretched to its limit again. 

Fuji’s tight ring of muscle clenched hard around his hard member. He grunted, digging his fingers onto the soft, shaped thighs. With the leftover cum acted as lubricant, Fuji slides down the hard shaft with little resistance. 

They both gasped for air when his cock was fully inside the other man. The familiar feeling of warmth and tightness surrounded his leaked manhood. He badly wanted to move, to feel that familiar friction and released his seeds inside the tight entrance, staining the beautiful prodigy again.

“Don’t…” Fuji told him suddenly, as if reading his mind. “Don’t move…”

Warm hands were pushing on his knees. Arching his back, Fuji spread his legs wider before moving his body up the hard shaft. The red lips parted again to let out sounds of sweet moans that quickly filled the dimly lighted room. Blushed red, body glistened in sweat; the slender body trembled, moving his tight hole moved up and down the hard shaft. 

Tezuka gazed at the blue eyes that lights up despite the darkness. Noticing the shimmering eyes filled with pleasure, it turned him on even more.

“Aa-!! Ughmmmm…” Moaned Fuji suddenly, noticing his enlarging member twitching inside the warm hole.

The body above him shifted forward, calling out his name with that red lips. Warm hands now roamed his chest.

“Tezuka…” Repeated the honey haired man, increasing the pace. He grunted, feeling the intense pleasure. The place where Fuji touched him felt hot. His whole body was burning from the heat swirling inside him. 

 _I can’t take this anymore…_ He thought to himself.

Grabbing the slender waist, Tezuka switched their position, pushing the tantalizing prodigy down to the bed. He heard a hard gasped coming from the pinned figure, followed by the most beautiful smile.

“Come…” Moaned Fuji while tightening the already stretched entrance.

He grunted again, lost in the desire and the warmth of the arms that wrapped around him. Quickening the pace, he plunged deep inside, aiming for that particular spot. 

Fuji’s whole body shook beneath him. The toned legs wrapped around his waist, trembling against his body.

“More… Harder… Inside…” Moaned the blue-eyed man, biting those red lips while flushed from pleasure. Slender fingers were holding onto his neck, pulling him down for another deep kiss.

Tezuka opened his mouth, accepting the kiss and let Fuji’s tongue inside. He growled when the other bit his lips hard, he could taste blood when the familiar tongue slipped back inside his mouth.

In returns, he caressed the legs that wrapped tightly around his waist before parting them wider. With more ease, he moved deeper inside the twitching hole.

Fuji’s cry filled the room, ending their kiss, as the slender body was lost in pleasure. Tears were dripping from the shimmering blue eyes and he licked them off, tasting the salt in his already dry mouth. 

“Fuji-“ He whispered right next to bright pink ear. Warm hands were roaming his back, scrapping the bare skin again. Marking that would stay on his skin for at least a week, and he was glad for that. 

“AA-ughmmm… Te-Tezuka…. Yaaa….” Fuji squirmed, calling out his name in-between the chaotic moans. He continued his hard thrust, sliding in and out of the puckered hole drenched in his pre-cum and leftover semen.

Embracing each other tightly, he noticed the body below him was close. Head held back, eyes closed with long eyelashes that fluttered, and red lips that were gasping for air. It was always his favourite expression.

As he gave the trembling body another thrust, Fuji’s arched his back in response and spilled the warm, milky white liquid all over their bodies. He also released inside the blue-eyed prodigy.

“Tezuka…” Fuji called out to him again, asking for another kiss that he gave. Slender fingers weakly roamed his clawed back.

He pushed against the bed and started to pull out when Fuji cried out to him again. 

“Don’t-!” Burst the brown haired man, shaking his head softly. “Stay… inside…” Pleaded the blue-eyed man, barely forming a sentence.

His throat felt even dryer when the slippery tongue slipped back, caressing the inside of his mouth. The warm lining surrounding his manhood started to tighten again, massaging him.

“Fuji…” He grunted his name.

“More… Touch me more….” Repeated the other. 

He obeyed, unable to resist.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Happy birthday again....” Fuji told him softly. Clearly exhausted, the slender body wrapped around his arms drifted to sleep. His own body was also spent from another round.

Holding the warm body tighter. Fuji’s back was facing his as he buried his face on that soft, brown hair, breathing in the scent of the usual shampoo mixed with cum and sweat. He felt the wrinkled lining twitched around his manhood. Still inside the now sleeping figure, he drowns himself further.

“I'm glad no one took you away from me...” Tezuka whispered softly, remembering the countless sleepless night.

More lights bleeds inside the room, it was almost dawn.

"Likewise..." Fuji murmured suddenly, talking in his sleep.

He couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This took me ages… an hour a day(ish) is not enough to write/ construct story XD  
> The story kind of change from just fluff to smutty as I was writing and rewriting it lol. I wanted to write a sequel to the A Message From Half a World Away (hence the belated birthday present).
> 
> Hope you found it extra steamy.  
> Kudos/ Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
